I've Got The Power!
by Peanut61654
Summary: "Cause I am the author of this story and I say you can't. My word is law."


**I really have no idea why I wrote this...**

**Spoliers for anyone who didn't watch the second season! You have been warned!**

* * *

Shirley was finally going to do it! She was going to ask out Lelouch!

_Then we will live happily ever after._ The teen thought dreamily.

Lelouch was a few feet away, nose buried in a book. Shirley clenched two tickets to the movies in her hand. Her heart bounced around in her chest as she took a deep breath and took one step toward her crush.

"Stop!" A commanding voice hissed in the orange haired girl's ear.

Shirley spun around to come face to face with a brown-haired girl. She had a laptop in her hand and a sneer on her face.

"Uh...do I know you?"

"You can't go over there!" The girl only shouted, stomping her foot.

"Why not?" Shirley asked, tilting her head.

"Cause I am the author of this story and I say you can't. My word is law."

Shirley raised an eyebrow. "The author? What story?"

The teen sighed," Forget it but if you don't leave this area now, I will erase you completely."

With that last threat she disappeared.

Shirley shook her head. Surely she was only imagining things! Must have been her nerves getting to her. She turned around again to see Lelouch gone.

XXX

Kallen was standing in the door way of the Student council room. She gazed at Suzaku, a slight blush caressing her cheeks.

_I can't believe I want to go through with this!_

She pulled out two movie tickets that Shirley had given her awhile back. The red-head was going to ask the white knight out. She knew it was a dumb thing to do but her heart wouldn't let her forget about him.

"Hey Suzaku!" She said, voice cracking.

Suzaku looked up from playing with Arther. "Hey Kallen."

"I...um...I..." She stuttered.

"No. Oh God no." A voice gasped in horror. Suzaku and Kallen turned their heads to see a brown-haired teen with a laptop.

"Who are you?" Kallen asked, instantly on guard. The girl didn't have a uniform on so she obviously wasn't from the school. Was she a spy? Did she know that Kallen was in the rebellion?

"I am Peanut, the author of this fanficton." The girl stated.

"That's a weird name." Suzaku chuckled.

"Watch it, Spinaku." The girl glared and laughed to herself. "Anyway, this whole asking out thing isn't going to work out. In fact I forbid it."

"Asking out?" The knight asked, glancing curiously at Kallen.

"Ah..." The red-head muttered, looking down at the carpeted floor.

"Hmm...I'll just re-write this whole scene here..." Peanut muttered, typing something on her laptop. "I'll just replace her with him and-"

Kallen suddenly disappered into thin air and Lelouch stood in her place.

"Perfect!" Peanut cheered and leaned on the door frame.

Lelouch looked around with confusion. "What am I doing in here?"

Peanut seemed impatient. "Get on with the confession! I don't got all day here!"

"What confession?" The raven muttered, looking at Suzaku.

The teen only shrugged.

"Ugh! Lelouch you are in love with Suzaku." Peanut stated with a devious grin.

"I am?"

"You are!"

"You are?!" Suzaku gaped.

"Well..I..." Lelouch stuttered.

"Oh I know!" Peanut shouted, typing on her laptop."We will skip the confession all together and get to all the fun stuff!"

Lelouch and Suzaku were shocked to find themselves in each other's arms, lips locked.

"Lulu! I-" Shirley yelled suddenly as she walked into the room.

"Shirley!" The "author" sighed. "You are ruining a beautiful moment!"

"Why did I end up in a lake!" Kallen grumbled as she stomped in the room, soaking wet.

Peanut shrugged. "I didn't say that you went to a lake...I just said you disappeared somewhere."

Lelouch, who was still in a certain someone's arms, looked over at the brown-haired girl.

"How do you have all this power over us?" The raven asked, eyes sparking with curiosity.

"I told you. I am the writer of this story so whatever I say happens." She explained and looked at her computer screen. "Like for example, If I wanted Rolo to kill Shirley now...

Rolo appeared with a gun in his hand and before anyone could make a move, he shot the unsuspecting Shirley.

"Great! Now I can get back to the romance." Peanut grinned, erasing Lelouch's "little brother" from the story.

Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen looked at the writer with pure terror. She really could make anything happen. Lelouch though had a theory. Maybe it wasn't Peanut herself who could make things happen but the laptop. So taking off his purple contact and staring at the writer.

"I command you, give me that laptop!"

"No." The girl said simply.

"What? Why didn't that work?!"

"Cause I am the ultimate Mary Sue!" The author shouted, raising her laptop in the air.

Sadly, even Mary Sue's have their clumsy moments so the computer slipped out of her hands and fell to the hard floor. It snapped in half, the screen cracked.

"Nooooo!" Peanut screamed as she seemed to slowly disappear. "I'll come back on day! I swear! I just hope I backed up my files!"

The three teen's were left in silence, except for Shirley's gasping for breath.

"Well...you guys want some pizza?" Kallen asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah I am pretty hungry." Lelouch said and Suzaku nodded.

They all walked out of the room.

"Guys..." Shirley gasped,"Hey...I am still...alive! Guys?"

XXX

* * *

**Um...So that happened? xD Review and Favorite?**


End file.
